Band of Thieves
Band of Thieves 'is a brand new LinkMe dramedy coming in 2020. The series was ordered on August 12, 2019 for a midseason 2020 premiere. On December 5, 2019, the writers of ''light new world ''and ''Nepotism ''came together to make the series cast: Jordan Nichols will portray Daniel. 13 episodes are ordered for its first season. A second season is ordered for an October 2020 release, with 14 episodes. Israel Broussard revealed that the trial of the team will continue until episode 2, where their fates are revealed. Season 2 will keep the same main cast, with recurring cast changes. Season 2 will introduce Mona's brother, portrayed by real-life brother, Twan (Major Curda), who helps Mona with the trial. According to various sources, season 2 will be more 'action-packed, and will have the team divided, more than ever'. A third and fourth season was ordered by LinkMe, to each have 16 episodes. The third season will introduce Scarlett Byrne as Rosalyn Adorno, a pansexual woman who has a lot of secrets, and an "A-Level" criminal. Nic Westaway is set to recur as Lincoln, a gay criminal who takes interest in Corbett (Hart Denton). He struggles with Corbett's identity as a sociopath and a criminal. He works at the Criminal Offense Association League (COAL) and is a B-Level criminal. Jordan Nichols revealed that he will not appear in the fourth season. After Daniel's (Nichols) departure, Eli Goree confirmed that he will step into the role of Brandon West, the son of a rich businessman and elite. He is overlooked because of his step-brother's shadow, who we've met before (Morgan Spector). Plot After escaping prison, five convicts decide to make new identities, and forget about their pasts. But when each of their pasts come back to haunt them, it's up to them to face their demons and fight alongside each other. '''SEASON 2 - '''Walker (Israel Broussard) and the team are now safe from prison. Their antics to leave the prison behind them and the running catches up to them when they realise they've committed another crime together - killing witness Bonnie. Now, they must hide together and it's every person for themselves. Also, Daniel's (Jordan Nichols) ex girlfriend, Kat has her own trial now, about to begin - exposing Tony, her rapist. Cast Main cast *Israel Broussard as Walker Bryan - He was arrested in high school after having possession of drugs, even when he didn't have any. His court case was dubbed as the most prominent in crime history. He escapes and loses his mother and father, who he finds out, are divorced. At the end of season 4, he decides to leave town for good. *Hart Denton as Corbett Stoneley - Corbett was arrested for the murder of his girlfriend. He then finds out that his girlfriend was pregnant with a child. Corbett is openly pansexual, as revealed in season 2 and does not have labels. *Piper Curda as Monét "Mona" Parker - Mona was a law student, and going into her second year, until it's revealed that she paid her way into college. Her parents were the true offenders, but put their child in prison in order to avoid their own lies. *Bernadette Beck as Zoey Fumero - A lesbian who is arrested for the kidnapping of a woman. She had previously worked for the police, until she was let go, and falsely framed by the federal government. She deems revenge on the mastermind, Captain Luther, who framed her behind bars. *Scarlett Byrne as Rosalyn "Rose" Adorno ('Season 3x01 - ') - An A-Level criminal tasked to take down the team, but ends up having interest in the whole scheme. She is Zoey's love interest, and a proud pansexual, even hooking up with Walker to get what she wants. She wants to be the next leader of COAL and lead a world similar to ''The Purge. She is also Walker's love interest in season 3, and is conflicted between who to choose. *Jordan Nichols as Daniel Baker ('''Season 1 - 3)' '- A once famous actor who Mona takes interest in, and was arrested for false identity. Afterward, it's revealed because he allowed his ex-girlfriend to be raped. There is a love triangle between Mona, Daniel and Walker in the first season. In the season 3 finale, he is shot by a mysterious person and is lit up on fire. *Eli Goree as Brandon West (Season 4 - ') - The only member of the team to not be an initial criminal and first introduced in season 4. He is seen as a runaway and is the son to a business associate in Seattle. After he is banished by his father, Brandon lives the simple life and soon encounters the Thieves at Jupiter Manor. He becomes friends with Walker but enemies with Corbett quickly. He starts to develop feelings for Mona, but she is reluctant to pursue them. Season 1 *Israel Broussard as Walker Bryan *Hart Denton as Corbett Stonley *Piper Curda as Mona Parker *Bernadette Baker as Zoey Fuméro *Jordan Nichols as Daniel Baker Season 2 *Israel Broussard as Walker Bryan *Hart Denton as Corbett Stonley *Piper Curda as Mona Parker *Bernadette Baker as Zoey Fuméro *Jordan Nichols as Daniel Baker *Gina Torres as Juliana de Karma (''billed ''special guest star) Season 3 *Israel Broussard as Walker Bryan *Hart Denton as Corbett Stonley *Piper Curda as Mona Parker *Bernadette Baker as Zoey Fuméro *Scarlett Byrne as Rose Adorno *Jordan Nichols as Daniel Baker *Tom Ellis as James Cavioné-Adorno (''billed ''special guest star) Season 4 - 5 *Israel Broussard as Walker Bryan *Hart Denton as Corbett Stonley *Piper Curda as Mona Parker *Bernadette Baker as Zoey Fuméro *Scarlett Byrne as Rose Adorno *Eli Goree as Brandon West Special guest stars *Gina Torres as Juliana "Jewel" de Karma (née Fumero) ('Season 2x03 - 3x08) '- The antagonist of season 2 and half of season 3 of the series. She is Zoey's biological mother and the enemy to the bandits. She makes deals with people only to make them go to prison themselves, and is the current mayor of Los Angeles. She is then in prison for blackmailing the government. *Morgan Spector as Steve - The antagonist of a Christmas episode. *Tom Ellis as James Cavioné-Adorno '(Season 2x14 - 3x16) - An elite criminal, the most notorious criminal in history and one of the most searched criminals ever. He is the leader of C.O.A.L in New Mexico, and the father to new team member, Rose (Scarlett Byrne). He is the main antagonist of the third season. Recurring cast *Nic Westaway as Lincoln Rogers (Season 2x02 - ') - Corbett's love interest in the series, and he is openly gay. *Chantel Riley as Amanda de Karma ('Season 2x13 - ') - Amanda is Juliana's daughter who shows up as an adversary of the thieves. She is Zoey's half-sister and apparently, her dad (Simon Kassianides) had created tension before. She befriends Mona (Piper Curda) and is an undercover agent at COAL. *Simon Kassianides as Agent Simon South ('Season 2x12 - ') - A former A-Level criminal who became a detective in exchange for working for Juliana. *Luke Cosgrove as Brady ('Season 3 - ') - Mona's love interest - he is a C-Level criminal, the second lowest-rank criminal, after Beginner (Beginner -> C -> B -> A) and causes tension between her and Daniel. *Greg Hovanessian as Xander Bryan ('Season 3 - ') - Walker's brother who was a criminal gone missing forever. He tells Walker what really happened that night of his drugs being stolen. *Alyssa Sutherland as Katie ('Season 3 - ) '- A minor character who is the henchmen to James (Tom Ellis). *Lincoln Younes as Carter West *Sam Neill as Soco *TBA as Zoey's girlfriend *J. D. Evermore as Captain Scott Luther *Ally Miki as Daniel's ex girlfriend, Kat Episodes Season 1 (2020) 'Season 2 (2020 - 21) A second season of 14 episodes was ordered on February 29, 2020. The second season will premiere October 6, and will continue the team's trial. Gina Torres is to be a special guest star, starring as Juliana de Karma or "Jewel". Her description is: Juliana is a tough, intimidating, rich businesswoman who is to become mayor of Los Angeles in coming weeks. After meeting Mona outside of prison, she offers to help let out her friends, in exchange for a favor. She is no druglord, but she will challenge the group in many ways, more than one. Season 3 (2021 - 22) A third season of ''Band of Thieves ''was ordered, where the season will now take place in New Mexico, instead of Los Angeles. The third season is about the team training at C.O.A.L, getting new identities and realising that COAL may be the safest option they know. It is to have 16 episodes, split into two parts. Tom Ellis will star as James Cavioné-Adorno, and Scarlett Byrne joins the cast as Rose Adorno, James's pansexual daughter. Chantel Riley will star as Amanda de Karma, Juliana's daughter and Zoey's half-sister. Amanda is Juliana's daughter who shows up as an adversary of the thieves. She is Zoey's half-sister and apparently, her dad (Simon Kassianides) had created tension before. She befriends Mona (Piper Curda) and is an undercover agent at COAL. Luke Cosgrove stars as Brady, Mona's love interest - he is a C-Level criminal, the second lowest-rank criminal, after Beginner (Beginner -> C -> B -> A) and causes tension between her and Daniel. Greg Hovanessian stars as Xander, Walker's brother who was a criminal gone missing forever. He tells Walker what really happened that night of his drugs being stolen.